Angels
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Ryou and Keiichiro find out there really are angels on earth. And even if someone is hurt, they can be healed as well. RyouxKeiichiro Lemon


Disclaimer: no own

_**Angels**_

Ryou looked out the window. It was raining. It had been raining a while. He looked over at the brunette working at his computer. They were in his room upstairs. Keiichiro was typing away steadily. Ryou knew he would continue for a while yet. Ryou got up to leave the room and get them both tea. Muttering something to that effect, he swung the door open. At this moment he heard a noise. If was late and the cafe had been closed for a few hours already. He had remained in the basement working on Ichigo's transforming annoyance, but he trusted Keiichiro to close shop. He headed down the stairs to the main area to find it very dark. Looking around he spotted three dark figures at the entrance. Ryou reached for the light switch when a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Hey guys, looks like the boss has someone working late." The hand twisted his into an arm bar and grabbed his other hand to do the same. Ryou tried to pull away only to stop as his arm was twisted further. One of the three from the front came over.

"You guys finish looking for the cash box. We have to deal with the spy." His hand grazed down Ryou's cheek. Ryou was about to shout, and alert Keiichiro in the process when the mans hand came down on his face hard. Falling to the ground, Ryou found that his arms had been tied behind his back in the twisted fashion, so his hand were pointing towards his neck, rather uncomfortable actually. He felt himself be lifted off the ground by the man who had grabbed him in the first place.

"Boss, I'll keep him company while you guys find the loot." The boss seemed to shrug as he joined the rest of his men. Ryou was shoved against the wall on the side of the room. "See, now we can keep each other company." Ryou glared at him and took a breath to yell when he suddenly was no longer capable of making such a loud sound.

The man's mouth was ruthlessly on his. Ryou squirmed as he felt nauseating fear rise in him. He hadn't been afraid of bullies or fights in years. He felt the man's hands move from his shoulders to one resting on his waist, holding him against the wall, the other feeling his quivering chest and stomach. Ryou was beginning to feel slightly dizzy from lack of air when his mouth was finally released. He felt the man's body shoved up against his, and to his humiliation, he felt his body respond to the minor stimulation. Twisting his body he finally gained enough stability to do what he had wanted since the monster had grabbed him in the first place, knee him.

Ryou smiled as he was tossed against the wall by the man currently cursing up a storm. He hit the wall, then the ground hard but ignored that as he tried to find a way out of this. He was about to try to call for Keiichiro again when the boss picked him up.

"You are causing us too much trouble." Ryou heard the click of a gun. His eyes widened as he looked up at the silver barrel pointed at his face. He shut his eyes out of instinct and thus didn't see the hard wood bat connect with the boss's arm. He did hear the strong, angry voice.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Ryou looked up to see Keiichiro standing next to him with a wooden bat. Just then they hear the police sirens in the distance. The robbers all gathered what they had, which was nothing because they hadn't found the money box, and scurried out the door. The last one turn back to them.

"You'll pay for this!" He took aim and shot at Ryou. Tied as he was, he couldn't out of the way, but he didn't have to, Keiichiro grabbed him and sped them both out of the way.

Glaring one final time at the robbers now empty exit, Keiichiro turned his attention to the bound blonde. Looking at his partner, and the most important person in his life, with concern, he set Ryou down on his knees. Asking if he was alright, Keiichiro began to untie him. Ryou confirmed that he was fine, if a little bruised, and stood up. Brushing himself off he looked up as the police sirens got louder and, strangely enough, seemed to be coming from the stairway. Masha flew out of the stairway, still making the siren noises. Ryou smiled and looked at Keiichiro, only to frown at the wince he saw as the brunette stood.

"Keiichiro...?" He held out his hand to help the older man up. Keiichiro just smiled at him.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Ryou looked at his leg and decided a bleeding gash absolutely was not nothing. Apparently, they didn't entirely dogde the bullet coming at them. Sighing he pulled Keiichiro up and began to lead them to the basement, where the bandages were.

"Come on. We better bandage that." Keiichiro chuckled slightly and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Ryou rolled his eyes. They made it downstairs and got Keiichiro on the table. Ryou pulled out the bandages and rolled up Keiichiro's pantleg. Using some gauze to blot the blood and a rag, he carefully cleaned in the area around it as he spoke.

"Oi, Keiichiro." Grey eyes gazed at him. "Thanks." He muttered the last part, but Keiichiro heard it anyway. He smiled as the blonde continued his ministrations. Ryou looked at the smile a moment. Inside, he was feeling confused.

Earlier, the man's body had excited him in a way he thought was reserved for girls. He remembered how he felt when he heard Keiichiro's voice. Not just safe or relief but also utter joy and excitment. As if being noticed by Keiichiro was something he had been hoping for. Over the last few months these feelings had been making themselves more and more prominent in his mind. He looked at Keiichiro as the brunette congradulated Masha on performing his part. He was 23, 5 years older than Ryou, but that wasn't much. Ryou shook his head. He would explore this issue later. He ignored the little voice in his head that said this was what he always did and 'later' might never come at this rate. Looking back at the wound he was attending he saw that it was very deep. Keiichiro would have a difficult time walking for a few days.

"You should stay off you feet until this is healed a little." He said as he put everything away. Keiichiro smiled.

"Thank you Dr Ryou." His tone was light-hearted but Ryou stopped anyway. Was he really being that much of a nursemaid. He turned and saw Keiichiro stumble for the staircase.

"I'm going to go make supper." Ryou was about to nod when he saw Keiichro's face. It was smiling as always, but his eyes were in pain. Ryou sighed and came over. Jutting his head under the arm above Keiichiro's injured leg and placing his hand on the tall man's back, he helped Keiichiro up the stairs, not stopping at the first floor and going straight to the second. Keiichiro's protests were ignored as Ryou informed him that the blonde was going to make dinner for the night. Keiichiro gave him a sceptical look. Ryou's idea of dinner was usually a bowl of raman until Keiichiro intervened. Ryou shook the protests off and left Keiichiro in his room, on the bed.

He returned downstairs. Keiichiro had a point, he wasn't much of a cook. He eventually decided on plain spaghetti. After boiling the noodles and heating some tomato sauce and meat he dished two helpings, one on each plate and carried them upstairs. He grabbed two waterbottles on his way and tucked them under his arms.

Not really bothering to try and knock with his full arms he butted the door open. Turning he saw Keiichiro. Later, he would congratulate himself on not dropping the plates. Keiichiro seemed to have decided to put on his pjs and was currently trying to both get back to the bed and put his shirt on. Both seemed to require more energy then he had at the moment. His shirt was in one hand and his other was proccupied with the wall in an attempt to keep him upright. His chest was bare and heaving. Ryou shook himself a moment before coming over.

"I thought I told you to stay off your feet?" Ryou put an arm around the older mans waist to help him over to the bed. He was intensely aware of the bare back under his arm, the flutter that was Keiichiro's heart under his hand. He held himself until they had reached the bed, which was when he stepped away so fast it was just this side of hopping. He decided he would have to figure these emotions later. For now they sat and ate.

000

They decided to close the cafe for two days. Keiichiro spent the first day in bed, being pampered by Ryou. Ryou spent the day pampering Keiichiro. He figured it was the least he could do since that gash was from a bullet meant for him. The second day Keiichiro was walking, well hobbling sort of but it was better. By the third day they were open.

000

Keiichiro walked down the lane. Ryou was right, it was a little to early to try and walk this far. He had rested at the store for about 30 minutes before trying to return but his leg was still giving him hell in a handbasket. He thought about Ryou. When Dr. Shirogane had died and Ryou had continued his project, Keiichiro swore to himself he would do everything possible the help and protect the twelve-year-old. Ryou finished college in less than a year and they continued their research. Over the last year or so, since Ryou turned 17, Keiichiro had been noticing things about him he hadn't thought about before. His hair color, the shade of his eyes, shape of his face, things that had always been there but not particularly apparent or attention grabbing before. Then, about 5 or 6 months ago he had been fetching Ryou for breakfast, when he had walked in the room to Ryou dressed, minus a shirt. He barely had enough braincells to realized Ryou had answered him before he turned and steadily left before his face turned completely tomato. The smooth muscle on Ryou chest was soft and strong, above a chiseled but relaxed stomach. His arms, which had been reaching for his shirt, were strong and limber and his face and neck looked so adorable. Keiichiro hadn't had feelings for a male in a while. This was of course the reason he never saw a girl for long. He simply wasn't interested in them as anything more than friends. But, Ryou? He had helped the boy grow up. He was worried for a while that he was a pervert, some sort of pedophile, but then he looked at pictures of Ryou when he was younger, and while still kinda cute, definitely not arousing. Of course, Ryou had to walk in at the exact moment of this wonderful revelation and Keiichiro had turned to him and pointed to his picture in the album and said something pretty stupid.

"Look! Isn't it great! That's you!" Keiichiro shook his head at the memory of how stupid it was. Ryou had just looked at him weird and asked if he was getting enough sleep. Yeah, Keiichiro had it bad though. He knew he wouldn't tell Ryou, even though now they were both adults and Ryou could make his own choices. Keiichiro wouldn't ruin the friendship for that.

His train of thought was halted when he heard a noise. Looking around, he saw no one. It was getting late and most would be eating dinner at this point, so he was in the park alone. He was about to continue when a weight crashed on his back.

"Well, well, well lookie who I found." Keiichiro recognized the voice as the pervert who had been molesting Ryou. He began to struggle beneath him when he heard a second voice and saw three more pairs of legs.

"We should pay him back for what he did to our boss."

"Ya hear that? You need to learn not to mess with us. You nearly broke Boss's arm. And we didn't get any loot either." Keiichiro found that the man on his back was too heavy for him to lift. His arms were trapped on either side of his waist by the man's legs. He felt his face yanked up and back by the hair.

"Girls don't want to be around money-less guys like us. So we decided you will pay for that too.

"His hair is so long we could even pretend he's a girl." Keiichiro's eye widened at the joking tone. He began his struggles anew. The one on his back leaned to one side and reached back...

and squeezed his injured leg. Keiichiro cried out in pain. He was yanked upright and hands ripped his shirt off. A rope was circled around his stomach, tying his arms to his side. He was tossed off the walkway into the woods. He tried to scoot away as the four men followed. He was grabbed and made to lay with his back over a log. He cried out as he felt hands on his belt and pants. Before he could do anything his head was ranked all the way back by his hair again.

"You hair should do in convincing me your a girl. If you don't satisfy, I'm sure that blonde angel will." Keiichiro's eyes widened. He wouldn't let them go after Ryou. He couldn't. He stopped fighting them and gave up. He heard them chuckle as he felt the guys erection shoved into his mouth. It was plunged mercilessly down his throat over and over. He cried out when he felt another man start to tweak his nipples harshly. They were twisted in every way. He heard the man whose erection he was swallowing tell them to do it again. Keiichiro nearly screamed onto the cock in his mouth at the feeling of his nipples being so abused. The man finally came in Keiichiro's mouth. Feeling the cock leave his mouth, he prayed it was over. Then he became aware that during the oral scene, the remaining two men had gotten his pants off. He felt his legs spread as the monster plunged into him without any preamble. His screams were cut short when the man who had played with his nipples punged into his mouth. He nearly gagged. He felt his own cock being manipulated as well as his nipples. He vaguely heard their laughter as he finally hardened. He wasn't paying much mind anymore. He had two cocks in him, one in his mouth and one in his rear, and his cock and nipples were being squeezed, rubbed, and in one case twisted. He felt tears run down his face as he came despite his disgust. He was dropped on the ground as soon as they were finished. Keiichiro didn't see them leave as he faded out of consciousness.

_Ryou..._

000

Ryou had gone looking for Keiichiro, when it took him 2 hours longer to go to the store than it should. He was wandering the third route he could think of when he saw a gracery bag and pile of cloth. Hurrying over he heard a soft moan coming from the woods not far. Praying harder than he had since the day he saw the fire on the horizen that was his house, he went through the bushes to find what he feared. Keiichiro was lying next to a log, rope and his wild hair being the only form of covering. Ryou dashed to his side and gently began to move his hair out of the way. When he touched Keiichiro's shoulder, the man cringed away, whimpering. Ryou recoiled at the sound. Firming his mind he picked up Keiichiro and headed home. Keiichiro whimpered once more before settling against Ryou's chest.

_Keiichiro, I'm sorry. _He had seen blood welling in the leg wound. He figured it had been used to subdue the tall man. When he returned to the cafe, he made sure to lock the doors, then he carried Keiichiro upstairs. Putting some pillows on the floor and covering them with towels, he set Keiichiro on the soft floor he had just made. He gently wiped a wet rag up and down Keiichiro's body, cleaning the blood away. He was concerned when he couldn't find the second injury that was bleeding. He gave Keiichiro a thorough examination before he realized that he had been ripped between his legs. He felt a whirlwind of hate, horror, hurt, pain, pity, concern, and a hundred other feelings with no name that left him with nothing in his mind but to try and help his comrade. He drew a bath and lifted Keiichiro into it. Keiichiro winced a little when his body hit the water but did not rouse. Ryou cleaned him as best he could.

After he had finished, Keiichiro was carried into the bedroom and placed on the clean sheets. Ryou let the bath water out and called Zakuro. After telling her that the cafe wouldn't open for a few days and to tell the others he returned to the bedroom with a waterbottle. He sat in a corner and watched Keiichiro's breathing.

Ryou didn't know what to do. Keiichiro would know. He always knew. He had taken care of Ryou for nearly five years. It had always been Keiichiro taking care of Ryou and Ryou focusing on the Mew Mew project. Ryou looked at the lump that was Keiichiro. He thought about everything the brunette had done for him. It had been everything he had and more. Ryou couldn't imagine his life without Keiichiro in it. He would have killed himself in the fire that night if not for Keiichiro. Ryou had sat there for a minute or an eternity before he was drawn from his thoughts.

"Please No!" Ryou looked over at Keiichiro to see him moving against his sheets. Rushing to his side he attempted to get his attention.

"Keiichiro, shhhh Keiichiro, it's me, Ryou, It's okay now. It's safe." Keiichiro didn't hear him through his nightmare. He could feel hands on his nipples, his cock, in him. He tried to scream to find a cock in his mouth. He heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"_We could use the blonde angel. Shirogane Ryou could take your place. Come on guys. Lets get that blonde._" Keiichiro panic when he heard that.

"No, anything but that. Please. I'll do anything." He felt tears running down his face as he submitted to the nightmare.

Ryou wasn't sure how to wake him. He had heard him. The vulnerability and hopelessness in the voice tore at his heart. He seemed to be paralyzed, struggling against unseen bonds. Ryou began to shake the brunnette's shoulders in an effort to wake him. Keiichiro suddenly grabbed Ryou's shoulders and spun him over his own body on to the bed besides him. Ryou lay back on the bed, perfectly still, with Keiichiro above him. He knew Keiichiro had been a martial artist when he was younger, but he hadn't practised in years. Still, Keiichiro had asked that RYou never try to sneak up on him anyway, not that Ryou could. He had learned basic Martial arts upon returning to Japan, but he doubted he would ever have the unconcsious motion that came with lessons turned instinct long forgotten by real memory. Keiichiro was poised above him, one knee on Ryou's right forearm and other holding the majority of his weight on Ryou's left side. A hand held Ryou's left wrist above his head and to the left slightly, the other hand was in his hair, holding his head prone, exposing his neck. Ryou heard his heart thump wildly in his ears as he waited for Keiichiro to make a move. He saw Keiichiro's grey eyes. They were empty in terror. Ryou couldn't move but he could talk.

"Keiichiro, it's me Ryou. Snap out of it. You're safe here. Come back." As he continued gently he saw light return to his friends eyes. He never had felt his heart so happy when he saw recognition in those clouds of confusion.

"Ryou..." Keiichiro released his hair and wrist immediately cringing back, withdrawing form the violence he had almost done. Ryou didn't let him though. Using his stomach muscles, he curled up and broughts a hand to Keiichiro's cheek.

"No. No, don't leave. Don't hide. Not from me. Keiichiro, please..." Keiichiro looked into the sad eyes of his friend and secret love. He felt his heart stand still as he internally debated what to do. Finally, much to Ryou's relief, he collapsed againsts his friend's chest. His hands fisted in Ryou's shirt as he silently cried. Ryou's hand came around his form and he heard Ryou's soothing voice in his ear. He felt Ryou scoot them back so he could lean against the headboard. Keiichiro didn't know how long he leaned there before he fell asleep, tears still coming down his face. He allowed himself to feel the care from the person he wanted love from most for the first time and he felt safe.

Ryou finally felt the brunnette relax into slumber in his arms around 1 AM. He contnued to hold and caress him long after that. He thought about releasing him but dismissed the idea almost upon formation. Aside from the fact that it might wake him, Ryou didn't want to let go of Keiichiro. His guardian had been protecting him for so long. Even before his parents death, Keiichiro had helped ith school, bullies, courage, all of it. Ryou wished he knew what to do. With a start he realized something. He loved Keiichiro. He always had as a guardian and a friend but no it was also as a partner, a lover. Ryou looked at him slightly sad. He would never feel his affections returned, but that was okay. He wished Keiichiro happiness. He wished he had realized how precious Keiichiro was before this had happened. He wished Keiichiro wasn't so hurt. He fell asleep wishing.

000

Ryou awoke first the next morning. Looking at the clock he confirmed that it was indeed 9 AM. Hurray for internal clocks. He looked down to see that Keiichiro still hadn't let go of his shirt. He pulled his arms against Keiichiro's back and pulled the form close.

"I'm sorry...Keichiro, I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that the one time you needed it I couldn't protect you." Ryou whispered these apologies into the brown hair, not realizing that Keiichiro had awoken. His hands fisted as his listened to Ryou's whisper. He pulled together enough energy he pushed himself away.

"Ryou...It isn't your fault." Keiichiro looked at his wide eyes. Ryou hadn't known Keiichiro had woken up. He felt tears come to his own eyes.

"Keiichiro, I-..." His throat stopped working as he choked on words. Ryou didn't know what to say,. Finally he burst out, "I should have stopped them, I should have been there, It was my fault your were injured in the first place, I knew it was too soon. I should have... I-" Keiichiro watched as Ryou trailed off looking at his fisted hands at his side. Keiichiro was sitting on his lap still.

"Ryou, please... Do not blame yourself...Please..." Keiichiro's hands came up to brush Ryou's tears away. Ryou leaned into the hands slightly before looking at Keiichiro.

"Then...you can't either." Keiichrio drew his hand back in startlement. Ryou's hand came up to Keiichiro's shoulder. "It wasn't either of our faults. I promise to try and top blaming myself, as long as you never start." Keiichiro looked away. Ryou knew that he had already begun. Ryou placed his hand under Keiichiro' chin and forced his to look at the blue eyes he stared with. "Keiichiro..." He saw grey eyes water as Keiichiro was convinced. Ryou suddenly realized just how close Keiichiro's face as to his. Actually he had been exceedingly aware of how close all of Keiichiro was all morning. He hadn't dressed him last night so the only cover he had was the blanket. Before his mind could come up with all the reasons that this was a stupid idea, Ryou allowed his lips to brush Keiichiro's.

Keiichiros quick inhale brough reality crashing into Ryou. He scooted back hurriedly, trying to flee the aftermath of what he had jusst done. However, Keiichiro was on his lap, in front of him, with a solid headboard behind him he had no where to go. Didn't stop him from trying though. He didn't get far, since he was solid and the headboard was very solid, they don't go through each other very well.

Keiichiro watched Ryou back up, panic in hi eye. In truth, the brunnette's world had frozen when he felt Ryou's lips on his. He looked at the boy, he thought he could read like a book. Ryou looked slightly terrified. Keiichiro leaned forward, resting his own hand on Ryou's cheek, he recalled how Ryou had responded earlier that morning. Ryou ceased his motion in favor of watching Keiichiro with wide, hopeful eyes. Keiichiro's eyes closed as he brought his lips over Ryou's.

Ryou took a moment to respond. When he felt those warm lips over his own the room faded away. He moaned slightly as he presed against them. Feeling Keiichiro's tongue against his lips he open his mouth slightly and felt Keiichiro tentively taste him. Ryou's tongue followed his back into his mouth where after the initial taste he explored every corner of the hot cavern. He heard Keiichiro moan into his mouth and thought it was the most beautiful, and erotic, sound he had ever heard. Feeling a hand on his chest, he raised his own to Keiichiro's cheek. Gently sliding it back and caressing an ear he felt a shiver run through the body in front of him. Ryou's hand traveled ower to lightly run don the smooth neck. He heard a moan from the man in front of him. Taking one last lick, they parted, needing air. Looking into each others' glazed eyes, they sat panting. Ryou leaned forward to lick along Keiichiro's neck lightly, remembering how sensitive it had been to his hand. Keiichiro moaned huskily as Ryou pushed against him slightly. Taking the hint, Keiichiro allowed himself to roll backwards onto his back. A soon as his back hit the bed, however, panic seized the brunnette. He remembered the last time he had been on his back.

Ryou had stopped when he sensed Keiichiro's unease. Looking at the half-empty grey eyes he leaned to an ear and whispered in it.

"Shhhh. You're home. It is me here. Just me. Everything is fine." Keiichiro felt his panic pushed back slightly. It was still there but not as potent. He felt his face taken gently in Ryou's hands. Ryou rested his body half on, half next to Keiichiro's. Keiichiro felt the warm heat from his body and heard his whisper in his ear. He forced himself to relax as he nuzzled Ryou's cheek. Ryou' kissed him tenderly.

"Are you okay? We don't have to explore this now. We have plenty of time." Keiichiro looked into the warm eyes of the person he loved more than life itself. He felt desire course through his veins even as he felt love. He closed the distance between them in a kiss as his hands went down to Ryou's chest.

"And you, Ryou. I dont want to rush you either." Ryou looked at him. He gently pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

"_Beloved_" His whisper was allowed by Keiichiro's lips as the brunnette explored the skin now bared. Ryou's hand caressed around his neck, down his shoulders and onto his chest. He winced when they brushed his erect and bruised nipples. Ryou noticed and broke the kiss.

"You have bruises all over your body. I'm sorry, I should have remembered." Afraid he was going to pull away, Keiichiro grasped his shoulders. He didn't want to lose this, not now.

"Please, Ryou-chan, I don't want to feel _them_. Wash it away." He didn't know how else to express his desire. He could feel the hands, hurting him, touching him still. He wanted to feel hnds that loved him. Wash away the memory. RYou looked at him a moment and nodded. Gently he bent towards one nipple and tentively licked it. Keiichiro's inhaled at the warm touch on his sore skin. Ever so carefully, Ryou bathed the bud. When he had Keiichiro panting, he slowly kissed his way over to the other one. Again he started slow and gentle. Keiichiro' head was back on the sheet, neck exposed. Neither noticed a soft glow starting. Ryou kissed his way back up to swallow the brunnette's panting. His lips returned to the junction between the neck and shoulder to suckle.

Keiichiro's hands began to wander of their own accord. He felt and massaged down Ryou's back and up his stomach, stopping to give more attention when he heard a gasp. Lightly, he fingered the nipple, earning a moan form the blonde. One hand felt through the thick blonde hair and the other played with the pink bud.

Ryou felt his manhood respond to Keiichiro's minstrations. Ryou's hand left Keiichiro's shoulders to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. He felt Keiichiro's hands help his in the task of removing his coverings. Ryou kicked his pants and boxers across the room and lay on top of Keiichiro again. Both men moaned as their erections rubbed together and flared. Ryou felt Keiichiro's hands travel down to his waist and onto his buttocks. They squeezed, earning a moan from the blonde. Ryou looked at Keiichiro's eyes, glazed over with passion. They still held some pain. Gently he started to bath Keiichiro in his tongue. Starting with his neck, which had the taller man moaning, he moved down the strong chest and flat stomach, paying special homeage to the twin buds and indent. By this time Keiichiro was writhing on the bed.

"Ryou! I- Please! I-" Ryou smiled slightly at the usually articulate man, having trouble with a basic sentence. It thrilled him to no end that he was the one that got Keiichiro to release himself like this. When he reached the straining cock, he paused. For the first time since the second kiss, he was uncertain. Keiichiro was older than him, and responding very well. He always knew what Ryou needed. What if Ryou couldn't give it in return. He Looked up at Keiichiro to find his eyes met by gray. Keiichiro was looking at him, confused. Sensing his love's hesitation, he bunched his stomach, leaning forward.

"Ryou, I love you." With that he pulled the blonde into a kiss that left the blonde dizzy. Keiichiro slowly pulled Ryou down on top of him. He loved the feeling of their skin next to each other. Kissing his little lover, he arched his hips to rub their erections together. Ryou's eye went wide at the sensation. He allowed Keiichiro to turn them over as he gazed at the angel in front of him. He felt Keiichiro nuzzle his chest and somach, drawing a moan from his throat. Ryou was gasping for breath, having never felt anything in this magnitude before. He felt Keiichiro go lower. His head arched back as Keiichiro caressed his sac and licked his erection.

"Ke-iich-chiro! Please" Begging for something he had no idea what. Keiichiro could give it, he knew that much. He found out how perseptive his love was when his cock was surrounded in wet, inviting warmth. Ryou's back arched taunt and Keiichiro milked him for all he was worth. Gasping his climax, his partner's name came out as a breathy whisper. Keiichiro scouted back up, next to him. Ryou finally saw him, as he got his breathing under control.

"Keiichiro..." THe brunette smiled slightly. Nuzzling the side of Ryou's nose with his, he waited for Ryou's senses to return. Ryou finally turned towards him. He didn't get to speak though, as their cocks met and Ryou's erection returned even as Keiichiro's reached painful. Ryou ravished Keiichiro's mouth as the brunette pulled him over. Before either knew what was about, Ryou's hands found Keiichiro's cock and one reached to find his entrance. Keiichiro graoned into the kiss as he felt himself being prepared. Knowing it was Ryou's first time both elated him and reminded him to help. He felt a instant of fear when Ryou's cock brushed his entrance. Ryou glanced at him, stopping, but Keiichiro just pulled on His hips, shoving down in the process, impaling himself. Ryou held still as he waited to see how Keiichiro was taking this. After a while, Keiichiro's breathing slowed as he came out of his panic induced trance. For a moment, he saw those monsters around him. But Ryou was gentle and warm where they had been cold and unforgiving. Keiichiro pulled Ryou into a kiss and shifted his hips. Both stimulation urged Ryou into motion. Pumping into his lover in a widl abandon born of passion, he brought them both to their climax. The scream that ripped from Keiichiro's throat was wanton as well as torutred. As Ryou stood on the highest cliff, he wished with all his being that Keiichiro would be healed from what happened. He remembered that last thought as he fell over the edge of his climax.

000

Keiichiro opened his eyes to the afternoon light. Looking at the clock spoke of 3 in the afternoon. He looked down at his young lover. Ryou was adorable when asleep. His necklace was draped over his shoulder gently, the only clothing he wore. keiichiro's mind screeched to a halt. That necklace had had a drop of Mew Aqua on it. It wasn't enough to use anywhere, but Ryou carried all the same. It was gone. He didn't see a crack in the case or anything. As he pondered Ryou roused around. Rubbing his eye groggily, he looked up at Keiichiro. Seeing the confused look he followed the gaze to his shoulder. Seeing the string, he smiled.

"It did work." Keiichiro looked at him. "I wished. I hoped it was strong enough to work." He leaned up and nuzzled Keiichiro's ear. "Let's go back to sleep, we have a while." Keiichiro was still puzzled.

"What did you wish?" Ryou snuggled back down and appeared to be going to sleep. "Ryou?"

"You, to get better..." Ryou's consciousness drifted away from the world of the living. Keiichiro looked at him, then at himself. He remembered what had happened the other day, but as an event that happened years ago. he was still upset, but it was a conscious upset, not an emotional one. He smiled as he lay down with his lover, happy to be with the one angel born on earth.


End file.
